Earrings
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: After defeating Father, Edward and friends returns to Resembool, where the boy gives back some lost items. Sort of Edwin. Mangabased.


**This thought came to me while I reread the manga; did Edward ever return Winry's earrings when they met again in Resembool? It got me curious, so I checked the latest chapter if she had them there, and guess what! She didn'tXD ****Sorry it if was obvious to everyone else, I guess I just didn't pay attention .**

**So, here we go! And to all my usual readers, there's a messenger at the end I would like you to read^^ It might make you guys happy XD**

**Sorry if the grammar is really bad and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as usual. **

**Earrings**

The boy stared down on the small items the girl had laid in his hand earlier that day. He could still remember buying them to her just to keep away from her fearful wrench.

His hand tightened around them, keeping them safe from the cold weather and the snow. With a fast move, the boy opened his suitcase and took out the small book he used to write his alchemy-notes in. The earrings would be safe in there.

* * *

She had looked everywhere, but they were as good as lost. Where could she have put them?

Then she remembered; up north, when she had been told to go with Scar to get away from the military. She had given her earrings to Edward because of the frostbite-danger they gave with being of metal.

Edward. . .

Why hadn't he given them back last time they met? Didn't he have them anymore?

Where was the guy, anyway? Last they had heard was that the inside-war at Central was over, with Mr. Mustang and his gang going off with the victory. So why hadn't Edward and Alphonse called to let her know they were safe?

Typical, always forgetting to call.

She refused to believe that something had happened to the boys; after all, Edward had promised her that the next time she would cry, it would be tears of happiness.

"Winry!" she could hear her grandmother call out from the kitchen, followed by the old woman shouting orders to the poor men from Briggs.

The girl threw one last look at her room before she left it, hoping her eyes would at least catch one spare earring.

Sadly, she only had the ones Edward had bought her, along with the two she had when she pierced her ears.

* * *

Her eyes grew big once she got down.

There, in the living-room, stood the Elric-brothers and chatted with her grandmother and the Xing-girl, Mei.

Alphonse was back in his body, which meant they had arrived at their goal, but she could still see the metalarm she had designed for the boy she loved. He, apparently, hadn't gotten back anything. At least not his arm.

Her first thought was about running inside and threw her wrench at the shortest boy, but the feeling of someone watching her made the girl wait and instead turn around.

Ling and Ran Fan sat inside the kitchen, eating everything that wasn't locked up. Both the teens had their eyes at her, obvious had since she came down.

Ling grinned widely and waved her off into the next room, while Ran Fan went back to eating once she noticed the blond girl looking at her.

A small smile grew on her face as the girl got herself ready, the wrench already in hand.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL?!?!" she screamed once she stepped inside the living-room, her wrench flying through the air before anyone could say anything.

It hit the mark perfectly; right in Edward's forehead.

"WINRY! WHAT THE HELL?!" none of the two noticed Alphonse and Mei almost running out of the room, with Grandmother Pinako walking slowly behind them. The old woman seemed to enjoy the two teens fighting, almost like she knew both hidden feelings.

"Edward! Why didn't you call once you had a change to?" she asked loudly, angry, as she picked up her wrench again.

"I had some stuff I needed to fix first!" he shouted back at her, hoping she would understand.

"Like what?"

"I needed to get my suitcase from the north. I forgot it the day we all left the place." The answer was enough for the girl to raise her wrench yet another time, ready to be thrown, but before she got that far, the boy held out his automail-hand.

His palm was opened, showing off her precious earrings, just like he had done when he had first given them to her.

"I had them hidden inside my alchemy-notebook, and forgot it inside the suitcase. Couldn't come back without them."

The wrench dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Winry took the earrings from his outstretched hand, before she hugged him warmly.

"I. . . Thank you," a small whisper, nothing more.

However, their actions were enough; there was no need for anything else.

When the girl finally let go, she went toward the kitchen, muttering something about an apple-pie-promise, and Edward was left alone inside the living-room, Hawkeye's words rang through his head like a boomerang.

_You love Winry, don't you?_ Finally he could admit to himself that he did.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ It is a little weird . **

**The messenger for my usual readers;****I have finally began to write more of "Child Transmutation", meaning the next chapter would probably show up sometime either this weekend or next week^^ Took me long enough, right? XD **


End file.
